Project Summary/Abstract This renewal application for the Training Grant in Academic Nutrition brings together the faculty and physical resources of the Harvard T.H. Chan School of Public Health and Harvard Medical School, fosters close interactions between trainees and faculty, and includes 31 faculty preceptors in several areas of nutrition. The Principal Investigators, Drs. Frank Hu and Christopher Duggan, have proposed a strong and vigorous pre- and postdoctoral training program. The Training Program has successfully recruited an outstanding cadre of applicants who demonstrate intellectual promise and dedicated commitment to nutritional science research. Our program provides training in four key areas: Nutritional Biochemistry (including genomics/metabolomics/microbiome), Human/Clinical Nutrition, Nutritional Epidemiology, and Public Health Nutrition. Our overall goal is to incorporate concepts, approaches, and scientific tools from both basic and applied science so that trainees are able to transcend conventional specialty boundaries. This Training Program is designed both for individuals who have recently completed their master's or undergraduate degree and are entering a formal doctoral program, and for physicians and graduates of other doctoral programs who will enter an intensive research training program with options to obtain formal degrees. In this renewal application, we propose to work closely with the MD/PhD program to identify and encourage Harvard medical students to apply to our training program as part of their joint degree requirements. Regardless of track, all degree candidates must successfully complete didactic coursework involving both basic biochemical and molecular concepts and advanced training in quantitative sciences, including epidemiology and biostatistics. All trainees participate in demanding hands-on preceptor-guided nutritional science research guided by well-funded nutrition scientists. Trainees of this program, of whom 33% are under-represented minorities, have established a strong record of publication and success in obtaining grants and faculty positions. Over the next five years, we propose that this program support 4 predoctoral and 4 postdoctoral trainees annually in the academic environment of HSPH and HMS.